


Jamie Olivetree to the Rescue

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After being captured by Dark Core, you are rescued by the last person you'd expect.





	Jamie Olivetree to the Rescue

The Dark Core base has seen constant rain for a long time now, and you wonder how the guards can possibly walk around doing these same rounds without slipping over and cracking their head open or plunging into the icy depths below. Perhaps they're used to it. Or perhaps raincoats and gumboots are a part of their uniform. You don't know. Nor should you be thinking of this as you try to sneak your way up to the portal. The druids have sent you to inspect it, thinking that it might be a good last resort if Evergray falls through.

A guard approaches, and you quickly duck behind a crate. Your heart pounding, you peer around the crate and hope that he won't detect you. Usually, the guards are too busy looking right in front of them to notice a stray foot sticking out. But this time, their inattention proves to be your undoing. The guard trips over your foot, and you both yell as he falls. You pull your poor foot back in, hoping that it wasn't broken or anything, and the guard gets up, looking around. You don't notice him notice you.

You yelp as a hand pulls you up by your arm, and you quickly discover that your foot is, in fact, quite sore and won't support your weight. You also discover that you have been discovered. Your heart sinking, you reach into your pocket and quickly send a message to the first person in your contacts as the guard drags you along.

After passing through several doors (limping on your injured foot and causing the guard to grumble and yank you along), the guard throws you to your knees in front of a desk. Behind the desk sits Mr Sands, and you tremble.

"Found this one, boss," says the guard. "I tripped over her."

"Oh, well done! Your incompetence has finally proven to be useful," says Mr Sands. "Now, get out."

"Sure thing, boss," says the guard, leaving the room. Mr Sands presses a button on his desk.

"Employees: we have an intruder. Search the base for an unfamiliar horse. If someone brings me one of our own horses, I will not hesitate to throw them into the ocean. However, bring the girl's horse, and you will be richly rewarded," he says into the intercom, and then stands and walks around the desk to look at you. And at the puddle of rain water you're leaving on his good rug.

"Well, well," says Mr Sands. "I would say that it's a pleasure, but really, it's an inconvenience. Oh well, we have an empty cell with your name on it."

"What are you going to do to me?" you ask, cringing away from him.

"Now, why would I tell you that?" asks Mr Sands.

Soon, two more guards enter the room and escort you to the prison cells. You are pushed inside, where your injured foot sends you crashing to the ground, and the cell door slams shut behind you. But you can still feel your phone in your pocket. The guards have neglected to check you for weapons or a phone. But you know better than to use the phone. Once the guards see it, they will surely take it away from you. To be safe, you sit with your back against the far wall and watch the guards.

Jamie Olivetree was busy getting a cake ready when she got your text.

"Sos," she'd murmured, reading your text aloud. "That's not how you spell sauce. But oh well, an order is an order." She'd put the order into the app, and then continued making her cake.

Now, the oven timer goes off, and Jamie gasps, running to the oven. There is smoke coming out of it.

"My cake!" she cries, opening the oven door and then running around to look for the panholders. Then, she stops dead in the middle of the room. Her mouth falls open. "Oh! You weren't asking for sauce!"

After getting the cake out of the oven, Jamie sets it on the table to cool and then sets about getting together a basket full of tea and coffee things. A thermos full of coffee, a thermos full of tea, some bottles of juice and soda, and one of every baked good she currently has in her pantry. Then, thinking a little more, she taps out a text to the leader of the druids, Elizabeth Sunbeam, explaining that she believes that you may be in trouble.

"Where?" Elizabeth responds. Jamie checks the app.

"The Dark Core oil rig," Jamie taps back. That is a strange place to have an emergency tea or coffee break, but Jamie is nothing if not reliable.

Jamie leaves her kitchen, heading to Jarlaheim where she can hire a boat to take her out to the oil rig. On second thoughts, she turns to go into Crescent Moon Village, where she rents a boat from Mr Perch and a pleasant Tinker mare from a girl who is busy helping out Pamela and her bees.

At last, Jamie is out at sea, steering the boat towards the oil rig while trying to stop the mare from snatching out some of her goodies.

It is panic stations in Valedale. Elizabeth is trying to round up all of the druids and Soul Riders, but the Soul Riders are currently out on missions of their own, looking for other ways into Pandoria. And looking for Evergray, despite Avalon's constant reminders that he is calling Evergray back.

In the end, Elizabeth takes her Selle Francais mare to the fishing village in search of a boat. The responses are exactly the same as they were when the Soul Riders went to rescue Justin.

"Nobody will go out there this time of year!" says one sailor, laughing while Elizabeth scowls at him.

"In that weather? No thanks!" says another. At last, one sailor decides to be honest.

"Out to the Dark Core oil rig? Don't be stupid, that place gives me the creeps," he says, shuddering.

"Thank you for your honesty," says Elizabeth, really meaning it. She sighs and turns her horse around, deciding to head to the other seaside towns in hopes of a better outcome.

Jarlaheim will not send boats to such a dangerous place. The boat that James offers her is little more than a colander, and Elizabeth tells him as much.

"Hey, people pay good money for my boats!" James retorts. Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"And how many of them come back?" says Elizabeth. She leaves again, heading in the direction of the fishing village. Maybe she just needs to try harder and wear someone down. Or she could try stealing a barge, but it was hard enough for three Soul Riders at their full power. Elizabeth is powerful too, but she is just a druid. No way she can overpower the guards and steal a boat. Also, she has no knowledge of mechanics, so she can't get the barge going or even steer it.

On the oil rig, Jamie steps out of her boat and tells the Tinker to please stay there. The mare steps onto the bottom platform, immediately saturated. Jamie wishes that she had taken a raincoat, but she didn't know the conditions that she would be sailing into. Oh well, may as well make the most of it.

"Who goes there?" a guard yells, shining a flashlight in her face. Jamie smiles against the dazzling light.

"Hello, sir!" says Jamie. "Would you like a coffee break? Or perhaps some tea?"

"That does sound good," says the guard, shivering. "Might be good to warm up a bit." Jamie pours the guard a cup of coffee, and down it goes. Soon, swaying in place and struggling to keep his eyes open, down goes the guard, too.

Jamie talks to the next guard, because he does not want tea or coffee. He has a five hour shift, he says, and drinking something will make the shift seem longer. Jamie asks why he can't go over the edge.

"Well, my employers are a little cruel," says the guard. "If I-" he breaks off in a yawn. "If I do that, I might-" another yawn. "Find myself going for a little swim..." He blinks sleepily, and collapses to the ground, snoring.

Jamie works her way up the base, giving tea and coffee and cakes and biscuits to the guards who want them, and talking to the ones who don't want anything to eat or drink. She knows that people often fall asleep after talking to her or eating and drinking what she gives them, and Jamie doesn't know why. But she doesn't mind. She doesn't take offense. After all, it is always good for people to get a little sleep. And, when someone is having trouble sleeping, Jamie can always give them a helping hand. Why, sometimes she sends herself to sleep talking, and awakens to the piercing shriek of the smoke alarm while smoke billows out of the oven. She tries not to talk to herself while she cooks.

You look up at the sound of a thud, and then the door to the cell block opens and in walks the last person you expected to see.

"Jamie?" you ask, blinking hard to dispel the illusion. But she's still there.

"Hello, my dear," says Jamie, giving a biscuit to one guard and a croissant to the other. Down they go, and you just stare at them in shock. "You sent me an SOS?"

"I don't know who I sent it to," you say, standing up.

"Well, I got your message," says Jamie. She reaches down and grabs a ring of keys off of a guard's belt loop. She sorts through them and begins trying the different keys in the lock. You can still only stare at her. 

"How did you find me?" you ask.

"Well," says Jamie, still sorting through the keys, "at first I thought you sent in an order for sauce, so I put that order into my app. Then, when I discovered that you were actually sending me a cry for help, I got your location from the app and went straight there." She stops sorting for a moment and holds up her phone, where it shows the app displaying your face with sparkles around it and the message "You're very close".

"Wow," you say. "I've been meaning to ask, Jamie, how does that app work? It's not like people have tracking chips in them. At least, not that I know of."

"Oh, it's really quite simple," says Jamie, putting her phone away and finally locating the right key (the last one, of course). "It finds the phone that the order was made from, and uses the coordinates of that phone to find the right place to take the order to."

"Well, that makes more sense than what I was thinking," you say. Jamie finally succeeds in unlocking your cell door, and you step out, glad to be free. Or at least, very much on the way to being free.

"How did you think it works?" asks Jamie, putting the keys back on the guard she'd taken them from and making her way towards the door out.

"Magic," you say, blushing.

"Oh, don't be so silly," says Jamie, laughing. "Magic isn't real." You laugh too, because magic is quite literally all around Jamie right here.

On your way back down to Jamie's boat, you hear a horse neighing in the distance.

"Can we make a detour?" you ask. "The guards also got my horse."

"Of course," says Jamie, and now, you struggle against the odd magic as Jamie chats to the guards. There are many of them here, all guarding your special horse, but at last, Jamie leads your horse out through the sleeping guards and you mount it.

The two of you somehow manage to fit into the little boat along with Jamie and her Tinker, and you don't bother trying to fight the strange magic as Jamie rows away and talks your ear off. You are safe, and that is all that matters.

You awaken to the sounds of voices, particularly Elizabeth's voice.

"But how did you get past the guards?" asks Elizabeth.

"I talked to them and offered them food and drinks," says Jamie.

"It's best not to think about it, Elizabeth," you say, sitting up and stretching as you yawn. Jamie smiles.

"Will you come by and help me again tomorrow?" Jamie asks you.

"Sure, I owe you big-time," you say. You watch Jamie row away in her boat, waving to her from the beach as you stand with Elizabeth and your horse.

"How did she get a boat?" asks Elizabeth. You shrug. Jamie Olivetree just has some weird magic about her.


End file.
